


Heartstrings

by Miyuame



Category: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuame/pseuds/Miyuame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning’s oblivious, Hope’s not amused, and as for Noel he’s just having one hell of a good time. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this one-shot after viewing the Lightning Returns locations tour videos. In the Yusnaan video, Hope mentioned a renowned area for dating couples so; this fic is my way of playing around with that idea. I wrote this back in September so this story is spoiler free.
> 
> Setting: Lightning Returns Universe; Yusnaan the City of Revelry

**Heartstrings**

“Just remember Noel to stay focused on the goal at hand, okay? Now, do you need me to repeat the mission briefing, or do you have it all memorized?” Hope asked over the wireless communicator that Lightning had supplied Noel with earlier. Noel let out a sigh before he answered. “Lightning and I are going undercover as lovers in Yusnaan in order to proceed through the area without arousing too much suspicion, and pass through “lovers’ alley” to reach the less heavily guarded back entrance of Snow’s palace. Does that about sum it up for you?”

“Good. I see that you’ve got it down. Also, we’re sorry to have put you into this situation Noel. I would be doing this mission myself if it wasn’t for my current predicament.” Noel felt bad for Hope he had somehow been transformed back by Bhunivelze into his younger teenage self that must have been a real bitch, but he still maintained his adult intellect and mentality so, in the end Noel guessed it wasn’t all that bad.

“Hey, Hope don’t worry about it. I don’t mind it really. Lightning’s saved my skin on many occasions so I definitely owe her one. Besides, we need someone to support us from behind the scenes.”

“Thanks, Noel. And by the way Noel don’t get any damn funny ideas. Lightning’s ready to go so I’m going to now beam her down to the Yusnaan Train Station where you are now.”

“All right”, Noel simply replied. No one currently but Noel was at the train station right now. So, now was the most opportune moment to send Lightning down.

Abruptly, a flash of white light engulfed the radius in which Noel was standing in, and from it emerged Lightning sporting a beautiful dark magenta colored formal evening gown paired with long formal matching gloves. It never stopped ceasing to amaze Noel of how Lightning’s beauty just captivated him. Hell, even when he first met her in Valhalla he’d even thought back then that she looked like a goddess out of some fairy tale.

Noel really didn’t expect for Lightning to be all dressed up for this mission. Noel mentally cursed within his mind maybe completing this mission would be a little harder than he’d imagined.

“Noel, are you all right?” Lightning asked. Her voice snapped Noel out of his thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine you don’t have to worry about me. It’s just that I didn’t expect for you to come so dressed up.”

“Oh, right the dress. This was actually Hope’s idea he said that I was too noticeable in my traditional savior’s garb.” Noel then recalled Hope’s words from earlier, _“And by the way Noel don’t get any damn funny ideas.”_  Now Noel knew exactly why Hope had said those very words.

“Shall we get started?” Lightning asked.

“Let’s”, Noel said as a subtle smirk began to form on his lips.

Noel and Lightning immediately began to get into their lovers guise act as they linked arms with each other, and Lightning rested her head upon Noel’s right shoulder. Noel could smell the intoxicating scent of strawberries that was emitting from Lightning’s silky pink locks.

Noel and Lightning continued to walk in this position as they left the train station, and made their way into the festive and lavish City of Revelry Yusnaan. The night sky perfectly highlighted the festive nightlife of the wondrous city. Noel could all ready see that this was Snow’s handiwork all right.

Previously, Noel was cooped up within Luxerion wallowing in his guilt over inadvertently killing the Goddess Etro five-hundred years ago. Eventually, that guilt manifested even greater with the added addition of chaos, and he’d become so twisted and corrupted due to the effects of the chaos. Ultimately, he took up the moniker _“Shadow Hunter”_ and punished the wrong-doers within the city. Eventually, he stumbled upon a prophecy from an oracle drive that showed that Lightning was out to destroy the world and he was the one who slew her, and would bring about a happy better future for everyone. Luckily, Lightning was able to save him from his chaos corruption, and stopped him for pursuing his hell-bent intent on killing her.

Noel was in awe as he took in the beautiful sights and scenery that the city had to offer. He had never seen anything quite like it before in his life.

Once Lightning and Noel reached the renowned area for dating couples they could feel the other couples within the area eyes on them as if they were famous or celebrities. Noel couldn’t really blame them for staring Lightning was quite the eye-candy with the dress she had on.

Noel decided that now was the best time to kick their act into full gear plus, he wanted to see if he could get a rile out of Hope purely just for amusement. Noel suddenly stopped walking and Lightning stopped resting her head on his shoulder and unlinked her arm with his.

“Noel, is something wrong?” Lightning asked. Noel turned slightly to glance down at her. “It’s nothing, but I think I’ve found a better way to make our act even more so convincing.”

Lightning gave him a questioning look. Noel soon spotted an interesting vendor who was selling what looked to be some sweet treat. Noel’s face immediately lit-up as he grabbed Lightning’s left hand and started towing her towards the vendor. “C’mon let’s go over there.” Noel said as he pointed to where the vendor was residing. Lightning had no choice, but to play along with whatever Noel had planned they were in a delicate situation after all with a lot of watchful eyes on them.

“Noel just what the hell are you doing?! This wasn’t part of the original plan.” Hope said with a slight irritation.

“Don’t worry what I’ve got planned knocks the original plan dead out of the water.” Hope mumbled something underneath his breath, and he was hugely beginning to regret letting Noel take part in this mission.

“We’ll just have to go along with it for now. We’re currently under the watchful eyes of the guards and the other people within the area. We didn’t expect to become such a main attraction.” Lightning relayed back to Hope through her wireless communicator. Hope simply replied, “Fine.”

Just then Noel and Lightning reached the vendor. “What’s this called?” Noel asked Lightning as he pointed towards the foreign food item in front of him. “It’s called ice-cream a frozen sweet dessert that comes in a various array of flavors, but the main three flavors are vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry.”

“I see”, Noel remarked. The female vendor friendly asked, “Sir would you like to buy yourself and your lovely date some ice-cream?”

“Yes, please! I would like two chocolate ice-cream cones.”

“All-righty then two chocolate ice cream cones are coming right up.” The female vendor quickly whipped up their two chocolate ice-cream cones within a matter of minutes. “Here you go, sir. Your grand total will be five-hundred gil.” Noel promptly paid the female vendor, picked up the ice-cream cones, and handed Lightning hers.

Both of them proceeded to eat their delicious ice-cream cones with their free hand as they made their way hand in hand casually through the city and took in all that it had to offer. As they fell deeper into their lovers guise lines began to blur, and what was supposed to be just acting soon turned into something much more for Noel. Also, as a result of their convincing effort the other couples and guards within the area began to relax around them.

It didn’t take very long for the both of them to totally devour their ice-cream cones. Lightning really did love sweets after all. Noel could also see that Lightning really seemed to be enjoying herself for a change.

Noel then noticed that Lightning had a little chocolate ice-cream remaining on the left side of her mouth. “Lightning you have a little chocolate ice-cream left right here.” Noel said as he gestured to the left side of her mouth. “Really?” Lightning was about to use her glove to wipe it off, but Noel immediately stopped her. “Don’t! You’ll ruin your gloves I’ll get it for you.” Noel then proceeded to lean forward and affectionately licked the remaining chocolate ice-cream off of the side of Lightning’s mouth. Lightning was a little stunned by the transaction, but decided it must’ve still been part of their lovers act.

Lightning gave Noel a small smile as she said, “Thanks. Now let’s make our way to Snow’s palace I think we’ve played our roles for long enough.”

Noel was a little bit more than disappointed that Lightning couldn’t tell that he wasn’t acting anymore, but he wouldn’t give up he would definitely let his feelings be known to her even at Hope’s expense.

   


End file.
